The Voice
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: While Hiccup is in a coma after defeating the Red Death, the villagers have the opportunity to watch How to Train Your Dragon. Why does this mysterious voice want them to watch it? Does he have ulterior motives? Rated T for language and Snotlout's stupidity.
1. What is this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, and I never will. Or Rise of the Guardians (you'll see why this one is included), for that matter.  
><strong>

**Summary: Well, the village of Berk gets the opportunity to watch How to Train Your Dragon while Hiccup is still in a coma after defeating the Red Death. Hiccup may or may not (I haven't decided) witness the entire thing in an out of body experience. We shall see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Astrid, I get it!" Gobber shouted in exasperation, throwing his hand and stump in the air. "Yer' worried about Hiccup. We all are."<p>

Astrid flinched, recalling just how many times she'd asked Hiccup's mentor how he was doing.

Gobber sighed, glancing at the blonde girl and running his flesh hand through his beard. To be fair, she had reason to be concerned. Hiccup's condition had been very unstable early on in his recovery, and he'd nearly been killed by the fever that had seeped in after losing his leg. The possibility of the wound getting infected had terrified all of them.

The only reason the lad had survived, Gothi had claimed, was because the dragons had brought him back to the village (to her, specifically, as the healer and medicine woman) as fast as they could. After a day of warming up under piles of blankets, the fever had broken.

When it came time to take care of his leg, however…his screams and gasps of pain had every villager who heard them in tears, tough and prideful vikings or not.

It had been three months since Hiccup had fallen into the sleep, and they were worried that he would never open his eyes again. He'd gotten even skinnier than he was previously (which was saying something), too, because it was difficult giving him enough nutrition.

* * *

><p>Ah, Berk. This charming little village, full of not so charming and not so little Vikings, was in the process of trying to acclimate the dragons to their way of life. At this point, most of them despaired, but they didn't want to let down the brave young man who'd saved them from the monster they had started referring to as the Red Death. The fact that the beast was green didn't matter, it was the blood of innocent people (and dragons) spilled by the beast that earned it its name.<p>

However, it was difficult suddenly being surrounded by the dragons that they'd been fighting for their entire lives. There were fights popping up all around the island, usually between two or more dragons. The villagers would've gotten involved, but again, they didn't want to let down the Chief's son by ruining the tentative peace that had fallen over the island.

Now if only Hiccup would wake up.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as the villagers met in the Mead Hall for breakfast, something unexpected happened.<p>

A bright flash blinded the vikings temporarily, and they all grabbed their weapons or wrapped their arms around their families in an attempt to protect them from whatever it was.

Moments later, a shout from Astrid had them all glancing at something on the large wall. A large dark gray surface had appeared, the likes of which no one had ever seen before.

"What is this?" Astrid whispered, gently touching the odd material in confusion and curiosity. The old her would've destroyed it with her axe, but since the flight with Hiccup and Toothless she had realized that not everything new and strange was bad.

"This is called a movie screen." A voice erupted in answer. Astrid shouted in surprise, jumping away from the object as she quickly looked around, searching for anyone unfamiliar. "My dear girl, I am not in the room with you."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Stoick boomed, uncertainly.

"My name…I am called 'Manny' by those I consider friends." The voice, which Astrid now identified as male, announced. His voice had a sort of dreamy quality, and it sounded almost as if he was half asleep, or at least far away. Nonetheless, they could hear him clearly.

"Manny." Stoick muttered, eyebrows raising before he sighed with a shake of his head. "Fine. I don't suppose you could tell us where you are?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The voice, Manny, answered. "However, I can tell you that I am not there on Berk. I am not of Earth." Unknown to the voice, that last sentence would inspire the belief of aliens from space in the future, but that's irrelevant.

"Then how are we hearing you?" Fishlegs asked, confused.

"Magic." Manny answered. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Magic?!" Snotlout scoffed, sneering as he tried to pinpoint the voice, regardless of the fact that they'd been told Manny wasn't present. "Yeah right."

"Ah, Snotlout." Manny seemed almost _displeased_. "You are an irritating one."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Snotlout challenged.

"Oh, I cannot hurt you." Manny answered. "My job is to look after the children of the world, and that includes you. I can, however, let you know an interesting little tidbit about the future."

A majority of the hall froze in shock. The future?

"Do I become chief?" Snotlout asked enthusiastically.

"No." the voice was blunt, and Snotlout and Spitelout's shoulders snagged in disappointment. "However, what I _can_ tell you is that you end up shorter than your cousin."

"What?" Snotlout shouted, outraged. Hiccup was a shrimp! No way would the scrawny boy end up outgrowing him! It didn't matter if he'd slayed the Red Death…

"Yes." Manny confirmed. "Out of you teenagers, he is the tallest."

Stoick and the others' had shocked expressions. Hiccup, the smallest viking besides the young children, ended up being taller than even Fishlegs?

"Anyway," Manny continued, sensing that no one quite had anything to say to that. "This screen is going to show you what is called a movie. I suppose you could see it as moving…paintings… that tell a story. There will also be sound to go with it."

"A…_movie_?" Ruffnut repeated, testing out the unfamiliar word. "Wait, a story? Is it going to be bloody?!" Her eyes and Tuffnut's grew wide in excitement.

"No. There are some dangerous scenes, however." Manny sounded resigned to the fact that the twins were violent little brats, not that he would ever say it. "The story is about Hiccup."

"Wait a minute…" Astrid muttered. "You said something about the future earlier. Has whatever we're going to see already happened, or what is _going _to happen?"

"Ah, very good." Manny seemed pleased. "This movie is about events that already happened. There may be a second one afterwards about the future, however."

"But what is the 'movie' about?" Fishlegs asked quietly.

"Why, your very own Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, of course." Manny seemed surprised that it wasn't obvious.

"Wait, what?" Snotlout cried. Why did Hiccup always get the attention?

"Without further ado…" Manny announced, ignoring the brat. "How to Train Your Dragon!"

People gasped as most of the torches in the hall went out, and the screen lit up…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this, but the next should be up by Wednesday at the latest. :)**


	2. I'll Be the First!

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians (Manny).**

**Note to EVERYONE: I'm planning on adding extra scenes to the movie, like part of a deleted scene on YouTube, opportunities for the village to see how awesome Hiccup is, etc. Requests? I've got Hiccup telling Toothless about Astrid (thanks ****PhelpstwinsandElftwins!)****, Hiccup freefalling and doing other dangerous stunts, encountering another wild dragon (more dangerous than Terrible Terrors) and making friends with it… **

**CrackedCrow: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **** And yes, it's the Man in the Moon. I'd forgotten to add that to the disclaimer, so I corrected that when I realized it. I wouldn't want this story to be taken down for forgetting something like that. **

**Random Guest who didn't leave another name to specify who I'm talking to: Ah, thank you! It completely slipped my mind about the dragons, I'll introduce them this chapter. *face-palm* I can't believe I forgot about them...**

**Frostonthewindow: This is the first movie. I do see your point, but you need to remember that besides Hiccup and Toothless, the villagers really have no idea what was happening. Astrid knew a bit, and the others realized that Hiccup was getting better at 'dealing with' the dragons, but they don't know the details. I might end up doing the second movie later on, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The vikings were startled when the dragons in the village suddenly burst through the door. Most of them flew around energetically before settling down, but Toothless trudged in slowly and reluctantly, worried for his rider.<p>

Astrid looked at the Night Fury sadly, motioning for her own Nadder, Stormfly, to follow her as she went up to Toothless and pat his snout, sitting beside him.

Toothless huffed slightly at her, before curling around her. Stormfly looked slightly disgruntled, but realized that the two of them needed the comfort, so she settled in beside them.

"I apologize; I'd forgotten to let them in." Manny said slowly. "Now that that is taken care of, let the movie begin!"

The villagers and dragons looked on, awed as the screen, which had been on some weird scene with what looked like words in a strange language (i.e. the main menu), suddenly went dark again, before they saw an air-view of Berk.

* * *

><p><em>[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see and island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]<em>

**Hiccup: **This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.

Many of the villagers were amused at the description, while others nodded in agreement. They'd certainly felt hopeless sometimes during the dragon raids, and it was certainly cold.

_[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]_

**Hiccup: **It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and Fishlegs flinched, remembering the way they'd all treated Hiccup throughout the years. Of course, the worst offenders, Snotlout and the twins, were unaffected.

_[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]_

**Hiccup: **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

_[We then land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]_

**Hiccup: **The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...dragons.

**Hiccup: **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, it could be worse. He could've been named Snotlout." Astrid muttered to Toothless, who rumbled in amusement. "Or Fishlegs."

_[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking lands on top of him.]_

**Viking:** ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!  
><strong>Hoark<strong>: What are you doing here?!

**Burnthair**: Get inside!

**Viking**: What are you doin' out?

**Phlegma**: Get back inside!

**Stoick**: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!

Stoick sighed, angry at himself for treating his own son like that. Hiccup had made mistakes, but he did have a job just like the rest of the teens, and needed to get to the forge to help Gobber, so all he and the others were doing was keeping him from that job.

**Hiccup:** That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

Stoick winced at that. The rumor wasn't true, but he _had _lopped off a few heads in his time, and now that they'd made a tentative peace with the dragons he felt a bit guilty.

**Stoick**  
>What have we got?<p>

**Viking #1**: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

**Stoick:** Any Night Furies?

**Viking #1**: None so far.

**Stoick**: Good.

**Viking**: Hoist the torches!

_[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_

The villagers and Toothless (who'd heard stories about the blacksmith from Hiccup) leaned closer, curious to see how the two very different males worked together.

**Gobber**  
>Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!<p>

**Hiccup**  
>What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this.<p>

Toothless rolled his eyes fondly at his rider/best friend/brother as he struck a body-builder pose.

**Gobber**  
>Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?<p>

**Hiccup: **The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... _littler_.

"He will grow." Manny commented. Snotlout scowled at the reminder that Hiccup would _supposedly_ be taller than he was.

**Stoick**: We move to the moor defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.

_[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_

**Hiccup: **See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

"Duh!" Snotlout scoffed. Many of the villagers scowled, taking that as an insult to the boy who had saved them, and Astrid punched his arm as hard as she could.

The boy grunted in pain, cradling his arm to his chest protectively.

**Viking**: FIRE!

**Astrid**: Alright, let's go!

**Hiccup: **Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler.

Astrid blushed at the way Hiccup's voice (thoughts?) said her name, while Ruffnut glanced at her with a teasing smirk. Snotlout, however, scowled. First Hiccup took his attention, then his height, and now the girl he liked…

_[Hiccup leans out of the forge window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]_

**Hiccup**: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!

**Gobber**: Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places.

**Hiccup**: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

Stoick and the other adults were amused. Not because of the date thing, but 'I'll kill a dragon' was such an understatement. The Red Death was no dragon, it was a monster from Hel…

Astrid, on the other hand, was planning to claim Hiccup before any other girls could get their claws in him. 'A date', indeed…

**Gobber**: You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!

"Yes he can." Gobber corrected himself. "Just not well enough to fight."

_[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]_

**Hiccup**: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.

_[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a viking standing in the background.]_

Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered, while everyone else but Gobber looked at the odd contraption in awe and curiosity.

**Viking**: Arggh!

The viking rubbing his head, grimacing as he remembered that. It had certainly hurt!

**Gobber**: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!

**Hiccup**: Mild calibration issue—

**Gobber**: Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.

**Hiccup**: But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!

**Gobber**: Yes! That's it! Stop being, all of you!

"'All of you' seemed to work well enough for him." Tuffnut muttered, surprising the others with the insightful comment, though they had to agree.

**Hiccup**: Ohhhh...

**Gobber**: Ohhhh, yes.

**Hiccup**: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained?! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!

"Indeed there were." Stoick said dryly.

Changing their entire way of life and ending a war that had been going on for three centuries and killing a gargantuan beast certainly counted as 'consequences', didn't they?

**Gobber**  
>I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.<p>

**Hiccup: **One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything_ around here.

_[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described.]_

**Hiccup: **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed (Stormfly raised her head proudly). Gronckles are tough (Meatlug scratched the side of her head with her leg). Taking down one of those would _definitely_ get me a girlfriend (Astrid bit her lip). A Zippleback (Barf and Belch let out a strange chuckle)? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

**Catapult Operator**  
>They found the sheep!<p>

**Stoick**  
>Concentrate fire over the lower bank!<p>

**Catapult Operator**  
>"Fire!"<p>

**Hiccup: **And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. (Hookfang did so, burning Snotlout, who had been leaning against the dragon).

_[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_

**Stoick**: Reload! I'll take care of this.

**Hiccup: **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the—

**Viking**  
>NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!<p>

_[From seemingly out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_

At the same time, Toothless let out a blast of plasma that brought the dying fire in the hall back to life as Astrid scratched his sweet spot (which Hiccup had shown her) and Toothless gurgled happily. Then she did the same for Stormfly, who nudged her with her head.

**Stoick**: JUMP!

**Hiccup: **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

Many of the villagers sighed in exasperation. Yeah, because Hiccup killing the Night Fury had obviously gone so well…

**Gobber**: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!

_[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway]_

**Gobber**: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.

**Viking #6**: Hiccup, where are you going?!

"Couldn't stay put for two seconds, could he?" Gobber muttered, crossing his arms.

"You should know better by now." Stoick pointed out. Gobber stuck out his tongue at his friend.

**Viking #7**: Come back here!

**Hiccup**: Yeah, I know! Be right back!

_[Hiccup is seen pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_

* * *

><p>"That's the end of the first scene." Manny murmured. "Any questions?"<p>

"Does he have any other cool inventions?!" Ruffnut asked eagerly. Tuffnut grinned at his twin.

"He hasn't actually built very many of them, but yes, he has blueprints." Manny answered. "Though I wouldn't recommend you be allowed anywhere near them."

The twins pouted, ignoring the collective sigh of relief from the rest of the village.

"Anyone else?" Manny asked the room at large.

Stoick glanced at his tribe, taking in their expressions before answering. "Not right now."

"Wait!" Astrid suddenly burst out, eyes wide in horror. "Is there anyone looking after Hiccup?!"

Toothless whined, and Stoick let out a huff, angry at himself yet again. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Not to worry, I put him in a stasis." Manny reassured. "That means when you are all gone he will stay in the same physical state as when the movie started."

Astrid, Toothless, and the others let out relieved sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
